


Being Catty with Sonic

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot in the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. After the events of Sonic's Song, Catty invites Sonic and Tails over for ice cream.
Relationships: Catty Carlisle/Sonic the Hedgehog





	Being Catty with Sonic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of its associated characters and lore.**

**[BCS]**

**Being Catty with Sonic**

**[BCS]**

**Catty Carlisle's Secret Studio**

Having rescued Mobius' rising in fame country singer, Catty Carlisle, from their archfoe, Doctor Ivo Robotnik, Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails the Fox had returned Catty to her private, urban residence. Although, all three were convinced that Robotnik would not go after Catty again since his plan to remove all music from the planet failed, the Mobian Cat wanted to do another nice thing for her two friends for all the trouble they went through for her before they parted ways.

While Sonic and Tails sat on chairs at Catty's kitchen area, the good songstress brought out a bowl of chocolate ice cream for each of the boys to have.

Sonic himself hummed in delight at the sight. "Man, does that look good, or what?"

"Sure does, Sonic." Tails said in agreement as Catty brought them out along with a third for herself. Turning to Catty in embarrassment, though, Tails told her. "Sorry about the vanilla, though, Catty."

"The vanilla?" Sonic voiced in curiosity while taking his spoon to take some bites.

Catty showed the palms of her hands with a sheepish smile. "Yeah, Tails and I were helping ourselves to that before Robotnik's Music Destroyer showed up causing trouble, so when I was captured and Tails got caught up, it melted to nothingness." Turning to Tails, she showed a kinder smile at the kid as she then said. "But don't worry about that, baby. It's nothing a trip to the grocery store won't fix."

"Okay." Tails replied in a cheered-up way before adding. "But please don't call me a baby."

Amused at his little brother-figure's words, Sonic said. "I don't know about that, little bro, you were wearing some interesting clothes when you and I first met."

"I don't remember that." Tails said back in an awkward fashion as Sonic and Catty shared an amused glance.

While the Mobian Fox kept himself busy with his ice cream, Sonic struck up a conversation with Catty by smoothly saying. "Not that I don't already know this myself, Catty, but you really spoke positively about me being the bravest and fastest hero on Mobius on the Radio way back."

Catty looked pleased at where Sonic was taking this when she responded flirtatiously. "I also could've told Mad Dog that you're also the dreamiest, but you know what they sound about confessions like that. It's better to say it face to face rather than indirectly."

Sonic chuckled with a nod as he said. "That is way past truthful."

Before the Blue Hedgehog could get back to eating his ice cream, however, Catty took a quick bite of her own and then grabbed Sonic to kiss him on the lips, ice cream and all. Stunned by Catty's daring briefly, Sonic returned the action soon enough with the intent of taking advantage of the chocolate ice cream she had in her mouth.

In the meantime, while the two kissed, a young Fox with two tails looked in childish dismay at the sight and commented. "I really don't want to know how that works."

**[BCS]**

**After watching all sixty-five episodes of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, plus Sonic Christmas Blast, I thought about making some one-shots pairing the Blue Blur with two female characters that I thought could have been more than friends/acquaintances with him when they appeared, with Catty Carlisle taking stage in this individual fanfiction. Kind of a shame that the Cat Stewardess from Mass Transit Trouble is nameless, but what can you do?**


End file.
